It is proposed to study the EPR of radical ions of tubercostatic thioamides. These radical ions will be prepared both chemically and in situ in the EPR cavity using both constant voltage and cyclic voltammetric production of the paramagnetic species. In addition, semi empirical molecular orbital calculations will be performed at the MINDO/3 and MNDO levels of approximation. The results of these calculations will be used to help determine the hyperfine constants of the EPR spectra. In addition, correlations with tubercostatic activity will be looked for in the results of the molecular calculations, the hyperfine coupling constants, and the cyclic voltammograms.